what is the mission? chapter 1
by dE viZaRd gOthiC 069Mei-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya,Byakuya,Renji, dan Ichigo mendapatkan misi untuk mengawasi seorang gadis misterius. Saat ia bertemu dengan gadis tersebut, petualangan mereka’pun dimulai. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka dalam misi tersebut? Silakan baca chapter ini yah….
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**What is the Mission?**

"Oh… Yayaya… Eh, tadi taichou bilang apa????" tanya Hitsugaya dalam rapat 13 Gotei. "**Bused daaaaaaah…** belom bershin kuping apa ya???!! Kamu di tugasin untuk pergi ke REAL WORLD!!! Ke **REAL WOOOOOOOOOORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toa! Toa!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Soutaichou ngejelasin sampe kehabisan yang namanya… **NAPASHZ…**

"OH. Buat apa ya???" kapten mungil ini nanya balik.

"Mmm… kabarnya di Karakura ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada seorang gadis yang sering kali tekanan rohnya meningkat tinggi sekali dan mengakibatkan menos dateng. And, lu mesti ngawasin tu orang, dan blah… blah… blah…" kata soutichou ngejelasin.

_Wadawww… kalo ngawasin anak cewe bisa berabe nih… gue… gue… gue bisa dikejar-kejar sama fans girl yang udaah menggila… Eh, bukan menggila deh… tapi… tapi… udah gilaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Hitugaya ngebatin sambil histeris dalem hati.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, **Hosh… Hosh… (Hitsugaya kehabisan naphaz) gue gag betah di karakuraa!!! ada fans ceweknya, bahkan cowoknya pula! xmuanya gilaaaa!!!!!" triak Hitsugaya sampe-sampe semua kapten disitu kecuali Byakuya sama Soutaichou Yamamoto SWT.

Patut kalian ketahui, Nanao yang lagi buru-buru kesitu aja langsung semaput sampe-sampe kaca matanya ikut pecah.

(Author di dilempar Hitsugaya sampe ke bintang)

_Hehehe… untung penyumbat telinga… Ga budge deh gue… hehe… _Kata Byakuya dalem ati.

"Mmm… Soutaichou, saya ditugaskan dengan siapa?" tanya kapten kecil yang nan imut… nan pendek… nan ganteng… nan cool… nan pinter… nan kuat… nan **GYAAA!!!! KAPAN KELARNYA?????!!!!!!!**

"Kamu dutugasin sama Byakuya…"

"**What?!! Gue!!!! Truz gimana jadinya sama para fans yang ada di karakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Tanya Byakuya triak triak memutuskan pembicaraan Soutaichou dengan Hitsugaya.

_Mampus… man ague kelepasan lagi… bisa ancur gue sama ni kapten… _Batin Byakuya.

"Ooooooooooh…… Kalo ntu uda ada caranya kok!" kata soutaichou.

_Egh????? kok ga marah ya???? Halah, lanjuuut… _Byakuya ngomong dalem ati.

"Mmm… cara? cara apaan tuh?" tanya Byakuya

"Ukitake!" Panggil soutaichou.

"HAIK." Jawab Ukitake lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Byakuya.

"Apaan neeh??!" Byakuya nanya dengan herannya.

"Buka aja ndiri!!! mang gue babu looh!" Jawab Ukitake

_Hah?! ni orang tumben amat kasar, perasaan ni orang kalem… apa kesurupan kaalee ya??!! Halah! Lanjuuut… Byakuya dalem ati ngomong kayak banci. _(Author dikurung Byakuya)

Byakuya membuka kotak itu, dan…

"Hah?!!! Topeng apaan neeh??!! jelelk amat!"Kata Byakuya mengeluh.

"Katanya gag mau dikejar fans girl, kalo make topeng jelek kayak begini kan gag bakalan dikejar sama fans girl yang menggila." Kata Ukitake ngejelasin.

"Huh… Tapi kayaknya… gue ga segitunya ya…" Byakuya ngejawab dengan stay cool. Oooohhh…. para fans Byakuya langsung tepar—AJAIB…

" Kenpachi dan Renji." jawab Yamamoto pendek.

"**Akhirnyaa!!!!! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Akhirnya aku ke Karakura!!! Sungguh… Ini adalah momen terpenting seumur hidupku!!!!! Ini sangat **BER-HAR-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Triak kenpachi dengan penh semangat. Ia terus ngacir gag jelas keluar, seisi ruangan itu tertawa dan…

_Apes… apes… apes…!!!!! Kenapa sih gue? udah dapet tugas nyebelin kayak beginian, trus… kenapa fukutaichou gue juga ikut????!!!!! dia kan fukutaichou paling bego sedunia! _Kata Byakuya dalem ati.

Setelah Rapat selesai… para kapten langssung ngacir keluar dengan cara loncat-loncat, guling-guling, glundung-glundung, manjat pohon… (Author ditodongin Zanpaku sama 10 kapten – kan Gin, Aizen, sama tousen uda minggat ke Hueco Mundo) Eeeehhhh…. Maaf tadi itu hanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………..(Author trauma karena ditodongin dan jadi eror) – kalo gitu kapan kelar?!

Besoknya, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, dan Renji pergi ke Karakura.

"Akhirnyaaaa!!!!! Moment penting ini terjadi juga!!! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kenpachi triak-triak sendiri ga jelas.

Ia langsung mengambil langkah shunpo. Saking kencengnya, dia malah nabrak sisi pinggir pintu ke real world.

_Ni orang waktu idup ga pernah pulang kampung apa ya?! Norak banget gitu looooh…… _kata Hitsugaya dalem ati.

" Horeeee!!!!! Gue bisa maen PSP sepuasnyaaa!!!!! Kalo di seireitei kan PSP gue disita! nah… kalo di karakura… GUE-PASTI-BA-HA-GI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Triak renji lalu lari-lari gaje kayak Kenpachi.

"Emang apa enaknya seeh? Karakura town itu??!!" tanya Byakuya dan Hitsugaya berbarengan Mereka pun berjalan memasuki pintu dengan lesu, sedangkan kepachi dan Renji udah gag tau uda ampe mana.

Setelah sampai di karakura, mereka mencari rumah yang sudah dibeli Ukitake untuk mereka.

"Eh, emang dimana sih alamatnya? dari tadi kita kayaknya muter-muter aja sih! ujung-ujungnya kesini lagi-kesini lagi!" keluh Renji.

"Elu nanya sama sapa?!" tanya kenpaci pendek.

"Sama sapa aja" jawab Renji dengan malasnya.

"Elu gag seneng? masa tempat bagus kayak gini lu gag suka? tapi gue bosen juga sihh… ga ada musuh yang kuat dari tadi!" kenpachi ngomong sendiri. Kacang mahal! kacang mahal! seribu dapet lima! hehe…

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muka gue leleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Byakuya treak-treak kepanasan dan…

WUUUUSHHH…. dalam sekejab, muka Byakuya langsung dibekuin sama Hitsugaya. Semuanya yang ada di situ (hah? situ gintung???) langsung ngga berkutik.

1 jam…

2 jam…

3 jam…

Ooooooooooooooy!!! author uda keburu ngantuk nieh!!!

Dan setelah itu, semuanya langsung **TERTAWA**! Yealah masa nangis?! karena muka Byakuya dibekuin sama Hitsugaya.

Tak lama, ponsel Hitsugaya berbunyi. _Ienai itami kanashimi de hisutsu takumi wo… _(Lagunya UverWORLD yang di bleach).

"Dari siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Dari soutaichou" jawab Hitsugaya terus ngangkat telponnya.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, tolong sambungkan saya dengan Kenpachi." suara Soutaichou terdengar dari speaker hanphone Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera memberikannya kepada Kenpachi.

Nahh… setelah ntu, Kenpachi ngomong sama soutaichou lewat 3GRS (3G Real world & Soul society)

"Ada apa soutaichou"tanya kenpachi

"Mmm… maafkan aku kenpachi… Tapi kamu dipindahkan tugas.."Soutaichou memberitahu Kenpachi.(kenapa ngga memberi tempe? xp)

"Kemana?" Kenpatchi nanya balik.

"Ke Arab" jawab Soutaichou dengan mudahnya.

"**WHAT??? K, KE… KE ARAB???!!!!!!" **Kenpachi ngga tahan menahan malu.

" Iya, udah dulu ya! pulsa nya ntar abis! belom gajian soalnya!" kata soutaichou lalu hubungan mereka terputus.

Begitu mereka selesai dengan pembicaraan bersama Soutaichou, lalu…

" **BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! HWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Yupt! xmua yang ada di situ langsung ketwa sampe guling-guling di jalan perumahan yang sepi itu.

Kenpachi hanya diam malu dan ia pergi ke arab sambil nangis-nangis gaje kayak Nobita.

Lalu hape Hitsugaya bunyi lagi.

"Halo? ada apa soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mmm… kamu belom tau rumah dengan alamat itu ya?" tanya soutaichou.

" Iya"

"Maaf menunggu lama cucuku. Tapi, rumah itu lamatnya ada di sebelah persis rumag Kurosaki Ichigo, jadi sekalian bilang ke kurosaki kalo dia juga ikut ni misi!" kata soutaichou menjelaskan.

"**WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Kurosaki juga ikut???!!!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

**JGEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!** (ADA gludug mendadak!)

"Iya! Emang lu pada ga denger? udah dulu ya!" klik. Hubungannya Putus Lagi.

Dalam Perjalanan ke Rumah Ichigo.

"Eh, taichou tadi mukanya kepanasan knapa?" tanya Renji ke byakuya sambil main PSP. "Gara-gara topeng sialan dari Ukitake! ngga tau nya tu topeng kalo kena panas dikit langsung mendidih." kata Byakuya ngejelasin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan… tak lama… dapat kita lihat dari kejauhan ada hollow yang sedang bertarung dengan shinnigami berambut orange, siapa lagi kalo bukan Ichigo…

Tiba-tiba saja, Hollow itu loncat ke atas renji. dapat kita lihat dalam slowmotion Ichigo menebas hollow yang ada di atas Renji itu dan pedangnya nyaris kena mata Renji. Renji langsung megap-megap dan semaput di tangan Byakuya.

"**HHHIIIIHHHH…… AMIT-AMIT DAH GUE MEGANG-MEGANG NI MAHLUK!!!" **kata Byakuya lalu melemparnya ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang mungil itu pun tetgencet dan langsung ikut-ikutan semaput. Ichigo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa cengo sampe-sampe mulutnya kemasukan lalet. (Hmmm… kayaknya enak tuh… hehe… author langsung dipeluk Ichigo… hah? dipeluk?)

Tak lama Ichigo pulang sambil menggendong Renji yang semaput dan Byakuya menggendong si kapten mungil, Hitsugaya.

"Oy… rumah lu dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Disebelah rumah lu…" jawab Byakuya stay cool… (ahh… Author langsung tepar ditempat)

"Oh… disebelah rumah gue…" kata Ichigo yang udah cape nggendong Renji.

"Oh, iya… lu juga dapet misi dar soutaichou"

"Apaan?

"Ntar aja… udah malem… males gue critanya… besok lu skolah kan?"

"Iya…"

"Yauda, kita jelassin besok di atap skolah…"

"Hah? ngga ada yang bagusan dikit apa? dasar kaapten kikir… uda kaya ngga mau kluar modal…" kata Ichigo kelepasan.

Byakuya langsung menatap Ichigo dengan angker. Hiiyy….

=BESOKNYA=

"Oooy! Kurosaki!!! mau brangkat bareng nggak?!"teriak Hitsugaya dari luar ditemani Byakuya. Tak lama Ichigo keluar.

"Oooh… lu satu skolah sama gue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Udah tau nanya…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Lha? Renji mana?" ichigo nanya lagi.

"Aah! banyak nanya lu! Renji masih tiduur!!!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Nah… terus Byakuya mana? perasaan tadi ada?" Ichigo nanya sambil make iPod…

"Dia kan guru… jadi duluan…" Jawab Hitsugaya percuma. Yaealah… Orang Ichigo make iPod dengan volume poll. (apa ngga budeg yapt?)

Setibanya mereka di sekolah tercinta, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dengan santainya mereka masuk ke kelasnya. Hitsugaya pun menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah. Ia langsumg berlari ke kelasnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan buku. (Sekelas lho sama Ichigo)

"Anak-anak, siapkan kertas ulangan kalian, hari ini kita mulai ulangan umum kita." kata bu Rumiko selaku guru pengawas kelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu tentusaja ngga kaget, orang dia pinter. Kalo Ichigo biasa aja, coz… dia kan udah tau kalo hari ini dia bakal ujian.

Saat ujian tengah berlangsung, terdengar suara yang sangat bising…

"**GUEEEEEEEEEE TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Yup! siapa lagi kalo bukan si Renji. Ia langsung membuka pintu kelas Ichigo (sekelas juga ma Ichigo) sampai-sampai pintunya udah mau copot.

"Dasar kamu! Baru sekolah aja udah kayak gini! siapkan pulpen! Hari ini ujian dan…"

"**What?! OMG… Ujian?! Apes banget gue! kenapa ukitake ngga bilabg guuueeeee???!!!!"** kata Renji memutuskan pebicaraan dengan bu Rumiko.

"Dasar kamu!!! kamu duduk di sebelah Kurosaki!!!" kata bu Rumiko dengan mata kebakar api dan dengan gigi kayak Hiruma Yoichi.

Semua yang disitu hanya sweat drop ditambah ketakutan… (ehehe…. ahahaha!!! author ikutan ketawa kayak setan)

Hitsugaya terlihat sudah molor… coz… uda ngerjain ujian dengan TuntAs euy…

Ichigo lagi meriksa jawaban ujiannya… sedangkan Renji ngerjain sambil nangis ngga kelar-kelar.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Renji langsung kinclong dan bahagia, mereka bertiga pun keluar untuk diskusi masalah tugas dengan Byakuya di atap sekolah. Namun… susaaaaaah banget. Coz… baru buka pintu aja udah banyak cewe antri sambil teriak-triak saking nge-fans nya sama kapten kecil itu. Eh… cowok juga ada lho! hah? ah… lanjut…

Akhirnya mereka baru bisa keluar setelah guru mereka memberi death glare pada murid-muridnya yang seremnya ngelebihin Kenpachi sekalipun.

Go to Byakuya…

"Bused dah… lama banget sih ni orang! gue udah nunggu lima menit nih…" kata Byakuya menggerutu. (Yaelah… lima menit aj udah beegitu… lebay luh!— duakk!!! author ditendang Byakuya sampe ke got)

Tak lama, Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Renji dateng… Jreeng…

"Sorry lama! habis di keroyok sama fans!" kata Hitsugaya menjelaskan sambil menutup pintu tangga.

"Jadi gimana masalahnya?" tanya Ichigo terburu-buru.

"Jadi gini… katanya ada anak cewe yang tau-tau tekanan roh nya meningkat begitu aja… dan kita disuruh soutaichou buat ngawasin cewe itu…" kata Byakuya ngejelasin.

"Hah? Gitu doang? coba, ada fotonya ngga?"tanya Ichigo.

"Nih… fotonya." kata Renji lalu menyerahkan fotonya pada Ichigo.

"Lah ini mah si…

=TO BE CONTINUE=

Siapa kah sosok dalam foto tersebut???? Baca chapter selanjutnya yah….

**Mei-chan : Fuikh… akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama untuk fanfic pertama gue… iea ngga?**

**Hitsugaya: Gue mah iya-iya aja selama peran gue masih sebatas wajar bagi gue…**

**Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya : SETUJU!!!**

**Mei-chan : Tapi sayangnya… dalam satu chapter aku tuh ngga bisa bikin banyak banget…**

**Hitsugaya : Ya nggapapa… selama ceritanya ngga ngebosenin…**

**Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya : SETUJU!!!**

**Mei-chan : Yaudah… buat semuaanya…. silakan baca chapter selanjutnya yah… and… Please Review!!!**

**Hitsugaya : Iya! Please Review yah!!!**

**Renji, Ichigo Byakuya : SETUJU!!!**

**Mei-chan&Hitsugaya: AH!! ELU MAH SETUJU MULU BISANYA! GUE KAWININ SAMA KAMBING NIH!!!**

**Renji, Ichigo Byakuya : SETUJU!!! EH?! NGGA SETUJU!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Impossible of Mission**

"Lha! ini mah si Horika…" kata Ichigo sambil ngeliatin fotonya.

"Hah? Horika? Siapa tuh? Pacar lu?" tanya Renji asal ngomong.

"Hush! Ngawur! Dia itu kan sekelas sama kita… mang lu ngga liat tadi?"

"Ngga?" Renji ngejawab kayak orang bloon. (Byuuurrr!!! – author ditendang ke kolam)

Lalu mereka pun diam sejenak untuk berpikir siapakah dia sebenarnya.

"Hai… kok bengong aja sih… lagi mikirin apa?" tanya gadis cantik dengan rambut sedang berwarna aabu-abu.

"Iya, nih. kita lagi mikirin kalo Horika itu sebenarnya mahluk apa?" jawab Renji tanpa melihat gadis tersebt.

Semuanya yang ada disitu langsung medelik, dengan beratnya mereka menengok ke gadis itu. **"HORIKA???!!!"** Teriak Ichigo.

" Ehehe… oh oh! kamu ketauan! mikirin aku… siapakah aku? mahluk apaan?" kata Horika dengan nada lagunya…. siapa sih? pokoknya kamu ketahuan deh!

"Ehm…." Ichigo ngga berani berkata apa-apa.

"Hehe… lagian aku tau kok jawaban dari temen lu yang rambutnya uda kayak caabe… gue ini Arrancar!" teriak Horika dengan pedenya.

"What??!! Arrancar?!!" teriak semuanya kaget.

"**Ya, ngga lah!!!** meskipun tampang gue licik kayak gini, gue ngga memihak sama yang namanya Arrancar yah… apalagi Espada! Gue ini Shinnigami oon!" kata Horika sambil cengengesan.

"Shinnigami?" tanya mereka lagi berbarengan.

"Yaelah… lu semua shinnigami yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kepintarannya udah kayak bukan shinnigami aja seeh? Gue ini Shinnigami… temennya Yoruichi! Oh, ya! Soutaichou- Yamamoto Genryuusha udah ngasi tau gue buat ngasi tau ke elu semua tentang misis yang sebenarnya kok!" kata Horika panjang lebar.

"Terus a…"

"Oh, iya. gue juga ikut misi ini lho!" kata Horika memutuskan omongan Hitsugaya.

Horika lalu duduk ke samping Hitsugaya.

"Eh kapten bogel! tadi lu mau ngomong apa?!" taanya Horika dengan mata penuh semangat. Hitsugaya langsung berapi-api.

_Sialan! Gue dibilang kapten bogel!1 emang sih… diantara semua kaapten dari 13 gotei, gue doang yang paling pendek dengan tinggi gue yang hanya 133 cm… tapi ketampanan gue ini ngga penah diremehkan oleh semua perenpuan kecuali __**DIA!!!**__ Gue juga tau kalo dia itu emang cakep! tapi kata-kata nya itu lho! sungguh menancap! Menancap saudara-saudara!!!_

"**SIALAAAAN!!!! TARIK KATA-KATA LU TADI!!!" **JGEEERR…. AMARA HITSUGAYA PUN KIAN MELUAAP!!!

"**Eh!! GUE NGOMONG BAIK-BAIK YAH!!! SEMBARANGAN!!!"** Horika menjawab dengan emosi yang ngga kalah meluapnya.

Hitsugaya dan Horika pun adu mulut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya ngeri dengan petir mendadak yang sering terjadi gara-gara amra mereka.

Bel masuk kelas brrrrrrrrrrrr…bunyi. Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo masuk ke ruangannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Horika dan Hitsugaya masih adu mulut di atap sekolah tanpa mikirin waktu. Renji dan Ichigo mengerjakan ujian Bahasa Inggris yang diawasi oleh Byakuya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 WJ (Waktu Jepang… Hehe.,..), waktunya para murid pulang. Para murid berhamburan keluar, sedangkan….

**HITSUGAYA DAN HORIKA BELOM SELESAI ADU MULUT BU! 3 JAM BU! BAYANGIN 3JAM NON-SOP! EH?! NON STOP!!! 3 JAM NON-STOP MEREKA BERANTEM!!!**

"Ooooy!!!! uda pulang emaaaak!! Ibuuuuuu!!!!" kata Renji pada Hitsugaya dan Horika yang masih diatap sekolah itu. Tapi teetep aja ngga dipeduliin. Hehe… kacang mahal-kacang mahal!!! seribu lima! seribu lima!!! hehe…

Saat Renji akan kembali karena capek ngga dipeduliin sama sekali… tiba-tiba menos dateng.

**JREEENG!!!**

Horika, Hitsugaya, Renji mengaambil wujud shinnigami.

"Bonsai!!! yang ini bagian gue!!!" teriak Horika ke Hitsugaya.

_**SIALAAAN!!!! KALO LAGI NGGA ADA MENOS AJHA UDA GUE BEKUIN TU ORANG… **_Kata Hitsugaya dalam Hati.

Horika'pun mengeluarkan zanpakutunya… eh maksudnya zanpakutounya. Tada… keluar deh! pegangan zanpakutounya berrrrrwarna hitam… (author kedinginan). Dengan sigap dan gagah… (gagah? kesannya kayak atletik gitu… make gagah-gagahan) ia menyerang menos itu dengan satu tebasan… dan … WUSSSH… menosnya ilang deh… hehe… (yaealah… masa beranak!)

Hitsugaya dan Renji hanya cengo melihat penampilan dari Horika. "Keren kan gaya gue?" taanya Horika sambil nyumnyum gaje.

_Bukannya keren! tapi kere! _kata Renji dalam Hati.

Mereka bertiga'pun pulang ke rumah besar Byakuya yang ada di sebelah rumah Ichigo untuk diskusi masalah MISI. Ichigo udah ada di rumah Byakuya sejak tadi.

15 menit kemudian… mereka bertiga sudah sampai di rumah Byakuya… Hitsugaya langsung menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka semua.

"Wiiih… Bogel di sini jadi pembokat yah??!!" tanya Horika dengan senyum liciknya.

"**Urusai!!!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya dan membekukan Horika. Suhu ruangan langsung turun drastist!!!!!

"**MATIIN AC…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Teriak Byakuya ke Renji. Niit… AC-nya mati deh!

yak lama es yang membekukan Horika meleleh.

"**Lho???!!! kok bisa???!!!!"** tanya Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Yaealah… gue githu… eh, yaudah sekarang kita omongin masalahnya!" kata Horika.

"Jadi, masalah sebenarnya apa?"tanya Ichigo.

"Masalah sebenarnya adalah… eh, kayaknya bukan masalah deh… tapi misi!"

"Yaelah… sama aja kalee…." kata Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Misi kalaian sebenarnya adalah harus membunuh soutaichou yamamoto genryuusha" kata Horika denan wajah seram.

"**Hah? Mmmmbunuh???!!!"** teriak mereka kaget.

"**Jangan bercanda!!! dasar **_**nit… nit… **_**(sensor-sensor hhehe…)"** kata Byakuya sambil mencekik Horika. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Horika menghilang.

"**Coba saja kalo bisa nangkep gue…. hihi!!!" **teriak Horika yang tinggal suaranya aja.

"**Sialan tu orang! pergi kemana dia??!!!"** tanya Byakuya dengan mata kebakar api (Author digiles Byakuya) maaf maksudnya mata berapi-api, karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ke atas!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hah? tau ari mana luw?" tanya tanya Renji dengan mata kayak Ulquiorra.

"Ngeliat oon!" jawab Ichigo.

Mereka pun pergi ke langit-langit.

Pertarungan pun dimulai…

"Hihi… cepat juga kalian!" kata Horika sambil duduk-duduk.

Mereka yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran tanpa pikir panjang langsung mangeluarkan jutsunya masing-masing…

"**SOTEN NI ZASE!!! HYOURINMARU!!!" **WUSHH… keluarlah naga es Hyourinmaru.

"**Howl! ZABIMARU!!!" **TERRR… Keluarlah naga Kayu kalu iea?

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!" **yup! itu dia jutsunya Ichigo.

"**SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI…" **keluarlah seribu bunga sakura yang bertebaran.

Wiih… keren juga jurus kalian!!! sekarang!!! **DANCE FIRE FIRE KNIGHT!!!" ** DAN munculah api hitam yang mengelilingi mereka semua.

Es Hyourinmaru pun meleleh… Hitsugaya kaget dan hanya terpaku ditempat.

Senbonzakura menyerang Horika, namun api hitam tersebut melindungi Horika seperti pasir Gaara di Naruto, lalu senbonzakura terbakar api hitam tersebut.

Zabimaru tertangkap Horika yang ternyata juga bisa Shunpo.

Satu-satunya Harapan hanya tinggal Ichigo.

Bagaimana kah kelanjutan pertaarungan mereka semua?

silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah!!!

=TO BE CONTINUE=

…NOTE BOOK…

Horika adalah tokoh buatan gue sendiri…

jadi dia bukan ciptaan Tite Kubo-sama..

berikut biodata Horika

Nama: Horika Ichikashi

Umur: yang pasti lebih dari 100 tahun…

Tinggi: 168 cm

berat: 47 kg

nama zanpakutou: Ryuuzemaru

Elemen: Api hitam plus aurora merah sebagai pelindungnya…(aurora dikeluarin hanya seperlunya aja)

**Mei-chan: Bwahaha!!! kelar juga nech chapter 2 nyah!!! seperti biasa!!! singkat, padat, dan jelas!!! bwahaha!!! (ketawaa kayak mak lampir)**

**Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya: "…" (MENDELIK, BENGONG, CENGO)**

**Mei-chan: Heh!!! mata sipit jangan di gedein!!!**

**Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya: "…" (No coment)**

**Mei-chan: Hellow!!! (loncat-loncat)**

**Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya: "…" (cengo)**

**Mei-chan: Apa kesambet yak? Yaudah… RASAKAN INI!!! HYAAAAAT!!!! (Ngemplang Hitsugaya make panci)**

**Hitsugaya: WADAAAAAWWW!!!!!!!! T.T SAKIIT!!!! NGAPAIN SIH?????????!!!!**

**Mei-chan: ngapain-ngapain! lu kesambet apa yak???!!!!"**

**Hitsugaya: IYA!!! YA NGGA LAH!!!!**

**Mei-chan: lha? terus ngapain lu bengong ajha?**

**Hitsugaya: Gue penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya nih!!!**

**Mei-chan: (ngelempar Ichi make buku, nimpuk Renji pake ulekan, mukul Byaku make palu)**

**Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji: (sadar mode : ON) WADAAAW!!! SAKIIT!!!**

**Mei-chan: lagi bengong ajha!**

**Renji: Kita lagi bingung nih sama chapter selanjutnya! musuh kita kyak gimana sih?!**

**Ichigo: Hmm… ngga nyangka ada cewe keren kayak gitu yah?**

**Byakuya: (stay cool—BLETAK! Dilempar mei-chan make kaleng) Hey you!!! ngapain luw nimpuk-nimpuk gue make kaleng?!**

**mei-chan: iya-iya… maap… yaudah! dari pada bingung… silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah! jadi…**

**ALL: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YAH!!!  
**

**KON: NYOH!! NEE-SAN! (NGEK—diinjek mei-chan)**

**mei-chan: hehe…**


End file.
